Hazou's Improvised Sealcrafting Safety System
I assume that seal-crafting research is made up of a few repeated phases: Design : for sketching out the seal symbols. This covers both the activity of design and design patterns used within the seal itself. Infusion : The act of sketching out and progressively infusing a research seal. Testing : The act of triggering a research seal to see what it does. General Safety G1) Keep a sharp instrument at hand In case we need to hack one of our limbs off because it's stuck or some sort of thing is spreading along it. G2) Immediate substitution on unexpected result The moment anything feel at all wrong, immediately substitute away (drop the seal). G3) Have a lab partner Useful for general safety. Mainly attempts to get us to safety if we are incapacitated, or warns others if something goes horribly wrong. G4) Wear Personal Protection Equipment (PPE) For now a full body leather shield thing that only leaves a tiny component of our pinky open to touch the seal during infusion. G5) Do not do any testing in an environment with deadly wildlife. If all the animals and plants within 1km of your testing location might harm you of they attacked simultaneously, don't test there. Either gosomewhere else, or kill enough such that a concerted, intelligent attack will be unable to harm you. (Note: assume you can dodge the first wave.Otherwise the amount of biomass in a forest means you die instantly.) G6) Leg it after infusion or triggering. Kawarimi with one of the kawarimi targets the instant anything feels wrong or you finish. G7) Cast dispel once at safe distance. This is to deal with seal based genjutsu and other subtle effects caused by the shield that may effect people's minds. Infusion Safety I1) Infuse seal through infusion station. See testing ground setup for design of infusion station I2) Wait 30s after infusion before moving/triggering/otherwise manipulating the research tag. Spend the time examining the environment for subtle changes. Do this even if there's overt effects from the seal. You might get a 10x increase inlocal gravity along with the talking porcupines, and missing either would be bad. Testing Safety T1) Trigger test seals through timer delay seal or Kagome's tripwire seal. T2) For all seals test storage and destruction failure modes: * Burning. * Soaking. * Tearing. * Scratching. * Rubbing against common materials for containers and seal-paper. T3) Test duds should be immediately disposed of in nearby fire. Do not touch seal to move it to the fire, have Keiko use Zephyr's Reach to do it. Design Safety ''' '''D1) Only use non-contiguous medium for design sketches. Start your designs in sand and dirt. When you have the basics, practice on finely fitted small clay tiles in a large grid, so that no practice symbol or lineis entirely on one tile. The goal is to never let early drawings actually be a seal. D2) Use "uum" seal as part of the design of more complex seals to act as a self-test for successful infusion. 'Testing Ground Setup ' G1) Have an Infusion station An earthen wall interlaced with rock or similar in a laminar pattern, with a hole just large enough for Hazou's arm. This hole leads to a small platform on whichthe seal is placed. There should be a bit of a corner to the wall to guide force away from Hazou upon misfire. G2) Bunker with fire protected from blast for disposal of duds A conical bunker about 2 feet high, with a hole in the middle containing a fire. This should be out of line of sight of the seal infusion testing platform,but close enough that Kaiko can zephyr's reach a seal into the disposal fire. This should be as far away from the infusion bunker as the closestearthen barriers. G3) Earth barriers w/ kawarimi targets Tall thin logs peaking over a 10' by 5' by 40' earth barrier at the limit of our substitution range seems appropriate. (within 80% sealless kawarimi distance) G4) Fire break Clear any flammable materials (other than in the fire pit) in the area near the infusion station. This means the distance of the closest 'Important Safety Research Projects ' R1) uum seal component Simple seal component that flashes a tiny light before doing nothing. To be used within seals such that they flash upon successful infusion. If any uum sealcomponents in a more complex seal don't light up or light up in the wrong order, treat the seal as a dud or misfire. These should be designed to flash on infusion and be completely inert thereafter, doing nothing to effect the resulting action of the seal. R2) reliable/accurate timer seal component To be used to delay seal triggering, allowing us to do it from further away. R3) infusion/triggering seals with clones So it doesn't have to be us doing it. Attempt the Nobby chakra infusion truck to get normal scented chakra to infuse with. R4) beacon tag The bacon tag lets other specifically-designed seals detect itself. Has unique ID, like "green", "red", "disarm", "disarm39", etc. To be eventually used to disable dangerous seals near a friendly beacon tag. WIll even lead to basic IFF and similar safety systems. R5) chakra drain or barrier seals Use to drain dangerous misfire effects, reinforce bunkers, and do other protective things. Directional versions would be nice too. R6) '''Find the best materials and patterns for the earthen structures in the testing grounds. Generally optimize the testing grounds. 'Unresolved Problems '' '''U1)' Sealing might also mess with Hazou's mind I'm not sure how to prepare for it. Some sort of questionnaire after the sealing to make sure we are still Hazou that our teammates can run through? U2) Chakra bursts or other effects that attract wildlife or enemies. Category:SOP